


A Misunderstanding

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bucky too, F/M, Reader-Insert, all reader wants is love in her marriage, bucky is king, bucky thinks the reader is cheating with clint because he doesn't know they're siblings, bucky yells at reader, clint is the readers half brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Request-Hiya I hope I’m not too late would you mind doing a Royal! AU where one of the ladies at court conspire against you so that you would be imprisoned for something you didn’t tho? Queen!Reader x King!Bucky pls





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr

“He hates me.” You murmur to your half-brother Clint.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Clint says as he rolls his eyes.

“Yes he does, he barley speaks to me.” You say.

“Maybe he is shy. You have only been married to one another for two weeks.”

“Perhaps, but the ladies of the court do hate me. Even you have to admit that.” You murmur.

“Yeah, they totally do. I bet their jealous. Your husband is very handsome and powerful.” Clint says as he rolls his eyes.

“I would take friendly over handsome and kind over powerful any day.” You whisper.

“Things will get better, I promise.” Clint says. “You should go to bed, warm your husband’s bed.”

“If he’s even there.” You grunt. Then you get up and wander down the hall to the chambers you share with your husband. You open the door and you see Bucky sitting on the bed, facing away from the door. “My King.”

“Bucky, please call me Bucky.” Bucky murmurs as he turns to look at you. “Where have you been, Wife?”

“I was speaking with Clint.” You say.

“The guard?” Bucky asks.

“Uh- yeah.” You mumble as you prepare yourself for bed. “Lady Natasha, a-uh friend from my homeland will wrote the two of us. She said she would be coming to stay. I-I hope that that is okay.”

“Yes, that is fine. I’m sure you were getting lonely. It must be hard coming to a new place, without knowing a soul.” Bucky says.

“Yes, I-I don’t what I would have done if Clint had not come with me.” You say, you see Bucky visibly flinch when you mention Clint.

“Yes, well, it is getting late. We should go to sleep.” Bucky mumbles as he lays down.

“Very well, good night.” You murmur.

***

Natasha was due to arrive tomorrow, with her and Clint’s newborn twins- Pietro and Wanda.

“Queen Y/N, you need to come with me.” A guard says.

“O-Of course. Has something happened?” You ask. Then he grabs your arm and drags you into the throne room. You see Clint being held by a guard and you look to the thrones and see a somber looking Bucky. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” You yell.

“What do you think this is about?!? The Ladies of the court have told me of your torrid affair with him!” Bucky storms as you gestures towards Clint.

“What?” You whisper.

“We have not even been married a month! Y-You did not even give me a chance to woo you! I-I hoped that we would learn to love each other, but clearly you had other plans!” Bucky yells.

“What?” You whimper again.

“My King,” Clint starts. “I think that you misunderstand. Y/N is my half-sister, I am the bastard son of Y/F/N. I came with Y/N to protect her as I have done my entire life. My wife, Natasha, is coming tomorrow. With our two young babes, she was too far along with her pregnancy to come with us for the wedding. If you need to punish one of us as a show of power, I implore that you choose me. Y/N has done nothing wrong, she is innocent.”

“As are you.” You say to Clint. “Please My K-Bucky, I should have explained who Clint truly was earlier. I was just scared that once you found out about the situation of his birth you would no longer allow me to see him and-“ You choke back a sob.

“I-I apologize for the misunderstanding. I will see to the Ladies who spoke against you be taught a lesson.” Bucky says.

“No! Please, just tell them the truth.” You say. “I don’t want anyone punished in my name.”

“As you wish.” Bucky says before he rushes out of the room.

“Go after him. He wants to love you. This is what you wanted.” Clint whispers and you nod. You rush out of the room and chase after Bucky.

“Bucky!” You call and he stops as you reach for his arm. After he stops you pull his face to yours and you kiss your husband passionately. “I hope to grow to love you as well.”

“Truly?” Bucky murmurs as he rests his forehead against yours.

“Truly.” You whisper and then Bucky pulls you into another kiss.


End file.
